Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.239$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.239 = \dfrac{123.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.239} = 123.9\%$ $123.9$ per hundred = $123.9$ per cent = $123.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.